


Stardust

by thegingerbatch (WendyBird)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyBird/pseuds/thegingerbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221 words about John and Sherlock's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> My first 221B ficlet.

When he was a boy, his father told him that everything was made of stars. 

When he deleted the solar system, he did not delete this: that every atom was once stardust, every element born of that first bright cosmic revelation. He is blood and flesh and bone now, but conservation of matter dictates that once, he was something else. Sometimes, when he was high, he would look at his hands and imagine them as galaxies. In the years that he’s been sober, he hasn’t thought of it much, the way pieces of him maybe belong somewhere else.

Until John Watson kisses him. 

The first touch of their lips, and Sherlock’s entire being undergoes sublimation. He is not a body, not a self, but a vapor, all of him undone, his atoms breaking bonds with one another. He is melting into John. He will disappear; _they_ will disappear.

John’s molecules rearrange themselves, make a space for him, and they breathe together, electrons swapping orbits, as explosive as that first moment of creation. Where they touch, they are hydrogen and oxygen and iron. They are light. Because John is bright, he’s electric, he is all the stars in Sherlock’s universe, and where their skin meets, Sherlock shines.

The air leaks from John’s lungs, pools on Sherlock’s lips, carbon dioxide and heat.

_Brilliant_.


End file.
